


To the Victor Belong the Spoils

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: But it really isn’t, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: Jace loses a training battle and pays a price[please see tags for warnings]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	To the Victor Belong the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing gifset https://jalecsource.tumblr.com/post/149761515865
> 
> Beta’d by Jessa - TY 😻

“Fuck,” Jace sighed inwardly as he found himself brought to his knees ending a training battle. He was tired and sweaty and could now add cross to the mix. He shouldn’t have missed countering that move, but he prepared to get to his feet and start again.

“Stay,” Alec commanded, and Jace felt the surge of power fly down their parabatai bond. Even if he’d had a functioning brain cell at that moment beyond, “Yes, Alec,” it would have only echoed his heartbeat’s call of, “Hot, hot, hot.”

So, Jace stayed where he was, panted out his breath through slightly parted lips and looked up through long lashes and blown pupils. And he waited. 

He was rewarded by his parabatai striding closer and another push of power through the bond. Jace’s breath caught but he settled into it. As he did, he could study Alec. Alec, shirtless and battle-slick, still with blade in hand, stopping directly in front of him. Alec, looking down with one corner of his mouth raised in a smirk, “I won, now I wish to collect my spoils.” He began to idly twirl his knife.

Jace’s eyes involuntarily hooded, but he forced his gaze back up. His tongue darted out as he noted that the color had almost disappeared from Alec’s eyes, the pupils widened so impossibly large. But Jace bit it back so quickly he almost drew his own blood from his lip. “S-spoils?”

“I bested you, and I want my reward,” Alec pushed another jolt, and this one made Jace gasp. “You will, I think, put that open mouth of yours to good use without much further delay.” And he flicked his blade quickly, drawing a single drop of blood from above Jace’s Soundless rune. 

The silent intake of Jace’s breath ended in a shudder that ran the length of his spine. It was fantastic and surreal and he lifted his hands to Alec’s hips, running his thumbs inside the standing Shadowhunter’s waistband, which was already dipped dangerously low. 

Jace was fairly sure he was telegraphing submission back across their parabatai bond because somewhere below the surface, he felt a subtle shift for only a second that felt like, “I’ve got you,” and then it was gone, replaced by Alec’s growl of impatience. Jace yanked down, freeing Alec’s eager cock and promptly lost his breath again. But his parabatai was in no mood for waiting. Alec reached down and thumbed Jace’s mouth open, “You are ready.”

Jace nodded and leaned forward, grasping the beautiful cock in front of him. He flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up the underside, sighing as he did. He allowed his tongue to circle the tip, and the taste of Alec caused his hips to shift, seeking friction. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Alec said and laid the flat side of his blade up against Jace’s neck. “You will be still, except for that gorgeous mouth of yours.” 

Jace straightened and obeyed. But in a small fit of will, he opened wide and took Alec all the way into his mouth and throat. It didn’t last long, and he quickly pulled off with an obscene pop; but it had been enough to wring a surprised groan out of Alec, who slowly blinked before recomposing himself. 

Jace restarted his ministrations, hollowing his cheeks and daring to slip his other hand around Alec’s hip and drag a finger teasingly from his dimple, down his crack, to massage his hole. The blade at his throat quivered as did the hole against Jace’s fingers, which caused him to curl one side of his mouth up almost imperceptibly. But then he received a shock through the bond. He inhaled sharply. 

After that, he relaxed his throat and allowed Alec to fuck his mouth in earnest. He felt a hand grasping his hair, but it was hardly necessary. The sounds alone had Jace disappearing into his own erotic haze, and if a whimper escaped Alec, he didn’t seem inclined to act against it. Nor did he rebuke Jace’s exploring fingers. As Alec rocked his hips back and forth seeking sensation, Jace could feel the delicious tension in their bond. It built to a crescendo and broke into a million brilliant colors behind Jace’s eyelids as he sucked and swallowed all he could. 

When he could see again, he gazed up at his parabatai and felt the blade drop away from his throat. He saw and felt a surge of love from Alec. 

Jace smiled. “I don’t see how I’m ever expected to improve at battle when losing is so rewarding,” he said.

“Just see what happens when you win,” Alec replied, his eyes alight with a hint of wicked promise.


End file.
